It's time to change
by MissMysteryAuthor
Summary: Its been two years since Kayla left the pack, thinking she'd bring them too much pain. Derek's been looking for her but has finally given up. When she reappears at his loft one stormy night, he can't believe it, he's got her back. But she isn't the same as when she left, she couldn't be more different. With the arrival of someone new everything in Beacon Hills is going wrong again.
1. Searching for her

**Author's Note; **

OK guys, so most of you that are reading this have probably already read the first book of this, Midnight Reapings, if you haven't that's all good, I will probably explain things if they need to be explained which they probably will...

Anyway, so here is the second book. I'm sorry that this bit is so very very very short, but for this one I wanted to start with Derek's POV and then I started writing and then voila that is what happened.

I promise that the next chapters will be the normal length that I write them;)

Sssooo please enjoy the second book which I hope will be as good as the first one...

Thanks :)

xox

* * *

><p>"You can't look for her forever Derek, she doesn't want to be found, she made that quite clear," Peter said persistently.<p>

"But I have to find her, I won't let her live the rest of her life thinking that she was the cause of all that pain," I hissed, holding the flash light up higher, trying to see better.

I didn't know how many times I'd searched the tunnels of Beacon Hills, but this was only the third time that my uncle was helping me.

"Her family have given up, why can't you?" Peter really wanted to convince me to stop what he called 'this madness'.

"Because Rebecca and Shayne believe she'll come back when she's ready. I know that she's not going to unless someone finds her and drags her back."

"And that person is going to be you?" my uncles voice was filled with doubt,

"If you don't want to help, why are you even here?" I turned to face him, the anger that had been building up inside of me reaching its climax,

"Because I don't want you to kill yourself trying to find someone who doesn't want to be found." His reply was simple.

"I'm not going to kill myself," I muttered,

"How long has it been since she left Derek?"

"Two years." I muttered.

"And have you ever stopped searching?"

"No, and I won't stop till I find her."

"Derek. It's been two years. She could be anywhere in the world, it's time for you to stop this and move on. You know that she wouldn't have wanted you to look for her. Stop being an idiot Derek, she doesn't want you to find her." This was the first time that I actually paid attention to my uncle's words.

"You're right." I felt my shoulders slump as I realised that he had been right all along, it was time to let her go. Maybe she would come back.

"Let's go then," Peter turned and began walking out of the tunnels, but I didn't follow him just yet, I turned back looking into the darkness that stretched out before me, it felt like I was giving up on her, but then again, she'd given up on me.

"Good bye Kayla."


	2. Are you going to stay?

**Author's Note; **

Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is!

**Babetteisawesome  
><strong>**My heart just shattered. No, Kayla's gone! No no no no no!  
><strong>**I am looking forward to reading more. I just have to ask...what exactly happened to Angelique and Lydia?  
><strong>**Update soon!  
><strong>**-Babetteisawesome. **

Hey yeah, she left...  
>And at the end of the first book, Angelique just disappeared, we don't know exactly what she is up to at the moment, but we shall see what happens with that. And as for Lydia, she went to hospital at the end of the first book, but now she is out and all good and everything. She'll be coming back in, as well as the other characters next chapter probably.<p>

So yup there we go, I will try to update again today, but we shall have to see.

Sooo, please read, tell people about, follow, favourite, review and enjoy my fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>The wind was having a tantrum. Tossing itself against everything and everyone, determined to make others just as miserable as it was. Thunder lit up the sky in annoyance with loud booms and the lightning was playing its own little game of tag as it flashed across the sky.<p>

Rain had joined in long ago and was now pouring down torrentially, drenching anyone stupid enough to brave the weather in seconds.

With another flash of the thunder, if you looked hard enough, you could see someone walking through the storm, the person struggling to see through the haze of rain.

Now who would this person be? Who would be so determined to get somewhere that they would decide to _walk _through this weather? Someone with a purpose.

Another flash of the lightning, giving only seconds of light, and the figure had stopped in front of a building, but then they were moving again, even quicker than before this time, heading up and into the building and out of the rain.

Dripping wet and shivering the person stumbled up the stairs and stood in front of the oh-so-familiar door, leaning against it heavily, their eyes started to droop close, but they forced them open again and stood upright, managing to hold themselves like that. Knocking on the door three times, they waited and waited and waited, but no one opened the door.

Knocking again, only once this time, the person gave up and began stumbling away, but this time the door did open, to a very annoyed person,

"It's three am, what the hell do you wa-" Derek Hale had started to say, but the words froze as he registered who was standing there, looking back at him.

"To say hi?" the person mumbled with a lopsided shrug,

"Kayla?" it was the first time that Kayla Lucas had ever seen the werewolf so shocked, she gave a mock salute in response but didn't say anything,

"Wha…why…how….what?"

"Nice to see you to, Derek." Snapping back to reality all of a sudden the werewolf was suddenly moving and wrapping the shivering girl in his arms, it didn't look like he was going to let go of her for a while.

"You came back," the words were whispered, but even though they were so simple, they held so much emotion. The love for her, the hurt he had felt when she'd left, the devastation of realising she didn't want to be found, the faint glimmer of hope that maybe she would stay this time and the fear that she wouldn't.

"Of course I did," the words had come out of Kayla's mouth before she'd realised she'd said them. She hadn't meant to come back, she had really just found herself here, walking through the streets of her hometown and even through the rain she'd somehow wound up here, to the place she'd knew that she would be safe,

"You're freezing," Derek commented suddenly and was then pulling Kayla into the loft and sitting her on the couch and wrapping her in a blanket,

"Still so worried about people I see," Kayla remarked, pulling the softness of the blanket tighter around her,

"Only the one's I need to worry about." Derek had sat beside her, his eyes glued to her, it was clear he was still in slight disbelief that she was actually there. "Why did you come back?"

"I needed to see you…all…" Kayla trailed off, looking away, she couldn't let herself ruin their lives again, she wouldn't let it happen, she couldn't bring back the feelings that she'd had, that she still had. She wouldn't do that to him again, to all of them, again.

"Where did you go?" Derek asked, seeming to accept her previous answer, for the moment anyway,

"Everywhere. I travelled around, saw a lot of places, did a lot of things," she replied softly, glad for the change of subject.

"Does anyone else know you're here?"

"No, just you."

"Are you going to stay?"

"I don't know…I want to Derek, I really do, but I can't hurt you guys like-"

"That was two years ago Kayla. Two. We've moved on. And aside from that, we never blamed you, it wasn't your fault," Derek cut her off,

"But it was-"

"Wasn't. Your. Fault." He cut her off once more and he would keep doing it until she admitted that it wasn't her fault.

"But-"

"Kayla, don't." Derek's voice held a warning note this time and even though it had been two years, Kayla still automatically responded to it, her mouth snapped shut immediately and she looked away. She still followed orders.

"You probably need some sleep," the awkward silence that had followed the command was now broken by Derek's words,

"I'm not tired," Kayla muttered in reply,

"But you do need to rest, I can't believe you walked through that storm,"

"I had somewhere to be," Kayla replied with a shrug.

"Just as determined as I remember," another silence followed, but this one wasn't awkward, it was rather comfortable in fact, reaching out Kayla grasped his hand and gave it a light squeeze,

"Thank you for not forgetting." She whispered,

"How could I?"


	3. And you are?

**Author's Note; **

I am so so so so so so sorry for taking FOREVER to update but schools been hectic with assignment's and exam preparations and stuff, so although I'd written the chapter I have had no time to type it up and post it, but here it is!

** 64  
><strong>**i hope you make your chapters longer other than that its really good**

Yup, this chapter is longer and hopefully the rest of them will be to! It just took me a little to actually get started with the longer chapters again.

**Babetteisawesome  
><strong>**Yay! Kayla's back! Please update soon!  
><strong>**Thank you for answering my questions. Sorry this review is short.  
><strong>**See you tomorrow!  
><strong>**-Babetteisawesome.**

Yush, of course she is back! I couldn't have a story without her!

And hehe ssssoooorrrrrryyyy for taking forever to update!

And no prob' if you have anymore, just ask ;) And that's all good, I'm just glad that your reviewing for me!

And that's all...

Sooo please read, tell people about, review, favourite, follow and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>It's so easy to forget all of your problems when you're asleep. But as soon as you wake up, boom, there they are again.<p>

Although sleep is the best escape, it's hard to get away from your problems when they are all around you.

Waking up, I blinked sleep out of my eyes, not remembering where I was for a second.

Then I felt the warmth that surrounded me and felt so familiar and right, the type of warmth that promised to hold you and keep you safe and protect you. It was the kind of warmth that every one craved.

Shifting carefully, I turned to look up at Derek's peaceful, sleeping face.

"Good morning," Derek mumbled through a yawn, not opening his eyes.

"Morning." I really did not want to move, but I knew that I had to. I had had my moment of weakness, but now it was time to go before I caused any more damage.. Sitting up I forced myself to stand, an empty coldness filling me as soon as I moved.

With a tug, Derek pulled me back down onto the couch and I was suddenly wrapped in his arms, his head resting lightly on top of mine.

"Where do you think you're going so soon?" I was glad that my back was turned towards him otherwise I wouldn't of been able to look him in the eye and feel that warm spark of love and affection for him light in stomach. If I felt that again, I'd never be able to leave and then I would just ruin everything.

"I can't," I whispered, struggling to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Can't what?"

"I can't do _this_ Derek," I sighed,

"_This_? What's _this, _Kayla?"

I gave up trying to get out of his hold and lay there, my eyes closed, trying, (and failing.), to convince myself that there was nothing left for Derek Hale.

"I won't hurt you again," I had vowed this to myself numerous time before, repeating that to myself had been the only thing that had kept me from coming back for two years. Saying it out loud and to him made it seem realer and it reminded me that I couldn't be here.

"Kayla, the day you walked out of that alley, apologising for 'all the pain' you'd bring us, you walked away from me. That day was one of the worst days of my life. The only way you could hurt me is if you walked out again," he said softly, holding me tighter.

"I won't lose you. Not again."

"You never got me back Derek," I mumbled, lying straight through my teeth. The truth was, he never lost me, sure I may of walked away but a small part of me had never left him at all.

"If I never got you back, then why are you here right now Kayla? Why come back at all?" Derek's voice sounded strained,

"I don't know, Derek." I mumbled,

"Yes you do Kayla, you came back because you wanted to, you came back because you didn't want to be alone anymore."

"No it isn't, I lasted two years alone I could of easily lasted longer,"

"Then why did you come back Kayla?"

"I don't know." I sighed, getting frustrated,

"Maybe you came back for me," Derek's voice almost sounded hopeful,

"No it isn't," I said, lying through my teeth.

"Fine then look me in the eye and say it then. Look me in the eye and say that there is nothing between us anymore and you can walk out that door and not come back if that's what you want to do." I turned to face him and stared at his eyes, quenching the spark that had begun to flare,

"Derek Hale, I have absolutely no feelings for you anymore. I don't love you." I said the words tumbling from mouth.

My heart jumped from the lie and I could tell that Derek had heard it, but I had looked him in the eye and said it,

"Good bye Kayla," he said, pretending as if neither of us knew about the lie hanging the air.

Without another word I stood and left, a small piece of my heart still back there with him where it would always be.

I sort of just ended up at the coffee shop. Not that I minded. Walking into the little shop I waited in the line and ordered a coffee. It seemed like the most normal thing I had ever done in what felt like years.

Grasping the steaming cup, the warmth of the liquid spread across my palms but failed to warm the ice cold darkens that swirled around in my heart.

The important thing was not how I felt but how Derek felt about me. I hoped that he would give up, but I had never known him for that.

Right on cue, my phone rang, caller ID showing that it was once again Derek trying to reach me.

Declining the call I shoved my phone back into my pocket and walked down the street, not really knowing where I was going.

"Kayla?" the voice was astonished, but familiar and so was the face,

"Peter," Derek's uncle was the one person that I'd least expected to run into.

"Do you have any idea how irritating Derek's obsession with finding you was?"

"Ha ha sorry about that." I replied with a slight smile,

"He does know you're back right?"

"Yeah, he knows…" I muttered, leaving the end hanging.

"Why does it sound like there's a 'but' coming?" Peter sighed, this guy had grown to know me way to well,

"I don't know how long I'm staying." I admitted,

"Of course you don't. I'm surprised you came back in the first place. Once you make up your mind, you stick to it and you seemed to make it pretty clear that you weren't coming back and that you didn't want anyone to find you."

"A girl can change her mind can't she?" I mused, lighting the serious conversation I'd just dived into. Gulping the semi-cold coffee I crushed the cup in my hand, throwing it into a bin.

"Don't let them know I'm back yet, I don't want to get their hopes up." I said and when Peter nodded in agreement I picked up my pace and walked away, my thoughts now swirling around my head like a swarm of bees.

The half burnt down building that was missing half of the roof was a somehow comforting sight.

The old Hale house was going to be my new 'home' till I figured out what I wanted to do. Walking up onto the porch I shoved open the door, only to go flying backwards.

Skidding across the dried leaves, I tried to squirm away from the pressure on top of me, but it wouldn't let up for a second.

"What are you doing here?" the guy on top of me snarled, his hands pinning mine above my head,

"I could ask you the same question," I retorted, keeping my cool, dark brown, almost black hair and golden brown eyes contrasted against the guys pale skin.

"You're not a Hale, I would know if you were, so what the hell are you doing here?"

"Once again I could ask you the same thing," I sighed, really beginning to wonder who the hell this guy was.

"Unlike you I actually have a right to be here." He snarled,

"So you _are _a Hale." I muttered,

"Care to explain who you are?"

"Kayla Lucas, nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand but you know..." I trailed off, glancing up to where he still had my hands pinned above my head.

"Well Kayla Lucas, I still don't know why you're here."

"Again with that?" I sighed, hoping to change the topic. I didn't really want to explain to a Hale that I jade planned to hide out from another Hale in the old Hale house. Yeah something about that didn't appeal to me in the slightest.

"You're hiding from someone aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Why else would someone come out here?"

"Does that mean that you're hiding from someone as well?"

"Nah, I was looking for someone," they didn't elaborate.

"My brother." The guy shrugged,

"Why would you're brother be out-" I stopped as realisation hit me.

"Derek. Oh my god. Derek's your brother…"

"You know Derek⁉"

"Derek's your brother?" I could not get over the fact that Derek had a brother.

"Yes, he is. Now how do you know him?" he was very impatient now,

"It's a long story but basically be was the one who taught me about being a werewolf and then something happened and I left for two years, but now I'm back but can't face him again so I thought I would hide out here." I explained.

"So you know where he is?" the Hale's face was filled with a sudden hope,

"…yeah,"

"You **have **to show me where he is!"

"Not until I know why you want to see him so badly," I replied, wondering why I was being so over-protective of Derek all of a sudden.

"That's a long story that I don't have time for. Now where is he?" I had opened my mouth to deliver some smart ass comment back, but someone beat me to it.

"I'm right here," Derek's voice sent a shiver along my spine, making me bite my lip to control my emotions, I could not rely on him anymore.

"Let her go Daniel," so that was the mysterious brother's name. Daniel released my arms and stood, his eyes fixated on Derek, I was completely forgotten now.

"You ok Kayla?" Derek asked,

"You never told me you had a brother," I said in reply, ignoring Derek's question,

"I guess you're fine. And before you say anything else, it never came up so I never told you. End of story." I shrugged and looked away, Derek had known exactly what I was going to say next. Of course he did, it was Derek.

"What are you doing here Daniel?"

"Looking for you."

"What do you want?" Derek hissed,

"To apologise,"

"You can't apologise Daniel, I don't care how much you regret it, I can't forgive you." Well this was certainly interesting.

"More like won't," Daniel muttered, looking away from Derek.

"Come on Kayla, we're leaving." Derek said,

"I don't have to listen to you anymore Derek. You can leave if you want to but I'm staying." I replied.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" he sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"It's a gift," I muttered with a small shrug, watching as he walked away,

"You just want to know what happened don't you?" Daniel asked, looking at me now.

"Well to be honest, I just didn't want to give him the satisfaction of me listening to him. Imagine that, me actually listening to Derek's orders."

"Well that sounds like an interesting story," Daniel said with raised eyebrows. He clearly want to hear the story.

"Well yours sounds like an interesting one as well and considering the person you came to find just walked away, I'm assuming you have some time to tell it."

"How about we swap stories hey?" Daniel suggested, his grin lighting up his face. Something told me that Daniel's arrival in town was going to be the very start in a new chain of events.

Whether they were good or bad, well we'd have to see about that.


	4. He has to hate me

**Author's Note; **

Hey guys! Sorry for taking ages to update, but I finally did it! So here it is :)

Just a warning now that I won't be updating for a while probably, I'm currently in my last week of school for the year so my exam schedule is hectic, so I don't have much time, but I am trying to write chapters as quick as I possibly can.

Anyways, there are currently no new reviews, but yeah.

Sssoooo please read, tell people about, review, favourite, follow and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>"Sometimes people just change Derek," I said. This was starting to get frustrating,<p>

"Not you Kayla, you never changed, you hated change back then. What happened to the girl that I knew? Where did she go?"

"She is long gone Derek. She left the moment I walked out of that alley way." I sighed, I had tried explaining this so many times now.

"Why did she leave?" Derek questioned, his arms finally dropping to his sides from where they'd been crossed over his chest,

"Because she realised she couldn't be here anymore. She left because she knew that she would hurt you and she couldn't let that happen again."

"She already has Kayla. You say you don't want people to get hurt but your actions contradict those words, if you didn't want people to get hurt why are we here right now? If you didn't want this to happen, why did it?"

"Not you Derek. That isn't me anymore. I told you, that girl you think you're talking to is long gone. She left ages ago. This is me now Derek and I sure as hell don't care about you anymore."

**One week earlier**

"Wait. So you two were…like a thing?" Daniel sounded astonished.

"Yes, we were," I sighed, staring into the flickering flames of the fire that we had built. It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly, it was a perfect night out.

"Wow. So what happened?"

"My sister happened. And my mother. Oh and my father. And don't forget my uncle." I sighed.

"Ah family drama,"

"More like returned from the dead vengeful mother, drunk ass father that took the blame for everything and long lost werewolf hunter uncle who was the one to kill my psychotic ghost sister." I retorted.

"So more than a little family drama then?"

"You could say that."

"So what happened?"

"Well everything started nine years ago. The night my sister was killed. The real story is that long ago, my mother was actually a werewolf hunter, but she was bitten. Instead of doing the 'noble' thing and killing herself as the hunter's code suggests, her brother helped her to escape. In the process, she killed an innocent, turning her eyes blue. Years later, after my parents had met and had my sister and I, our long lost uncle was given the order to kill a family of werewolves. He crept in through Angelique, my sister's room, he didn't know who she was. He went to keep going, leaving her alone, but she woke up and screamed, he had slit her throat before he knew what he was doing."

"That's horrible." Daniel breathed. His eyes were wide with shock,

"That's only the start. When my mother came in, he was still standing there and to repay the debt for saving her life, my mother let him slip away and my father took the fall and went to jail for years so that she could stay out. I hated my father for that and never wanted to see him again. A few years later when I was fifteen, my mother and I returned to Mystic Falls, the hunters had set up a trap for us. We were driving on the road when the sprung and my mother ended up in a coma for a year before she finally woke up. Thing is she was in so much pain. Her body wasn't healing itself and the pain killers the hospital would give her had no effect."

"I can't believe this is only the start of your story…"

"Two years ago I was walking through the forest and I was bitten. Derek found me by the side of the road and brought me to Deaton. He became my mentor and my friend. I became part of the pack and finally felt like I belonged. And then my father came back. He showed up outside my school one day, demanding I go back to live with him after I'd walked out. I refused and ended up crashing on the couch at Derek's for a while. Except, that day I'd taken a visit to the hospital, where my mother was still in a coma." I stopped, taking a breath,

"You put her out of her misery, didn't you?" Daniel asked. All I could do was nod. Taking a deep breath, I clenched my hands, not knowing why they were shaking slightly all of a sudden. I stared into the depths of the fire, looking at the embers.

"And then she showed up one day when Derek and I were training. Not a word said, but she just showed her face and then was gone. Of course I was wondering what the hell was going on considering I thought she was dead, so I went to my fathers to talk to him and try to get some answers. He was passed out drunk like I knew he would be so I cleaned him up and dumped him in our bathtub. I slept in my old room that night and then woke to find my mother over me, her claws pressed to my throat."

"Shit," Daniel breathed, his eyes wide.

"Basically she tried to kill me, but Derek came and saved me, she ran off and then we didn't see her again. For a week anyway. And then I saw her walking down the street one day, I thought I would do the smart thing and follow her and anyway basically what happened was I made a mistake and she slipped into an alley way and then I lost her. But she'd left something behind. It was a snow globe with an angel in it. My sister's name was engraved in it. There was also a scrap of paper saying nice try. Long story short we went to my sisters grave where there was another cryptic note. More like a riddle." I kept talking until my long and tiresome story was done.

"And that's how i ended up here." I finished,

"Well you've certainly had a rough nineteen years." Daniel commented.

"To say the least." I was slightly surprised when Daniel stood and sat beside me. He said nothing but merely put his hand over mine, giving it a gentle squeeze of support.

"It sounds like you need to learn to let yourself be a part of their lives again." he said softly, but I shook my head,

"I just told you what happened last time. I'm not going to let that happen ever again. I don't even know if I'm staying in town."

"Please stay in town. I need someone to help me and it sure as hell seems like Derek wants nothing to do with me at the moment."

"Well currently I want nothing to do with Derek. If I talk to him for too long I won't be able to walk away and then I'll hurt him again," I replied.

"You aren't going to hurt him Kayla. To me it honestly seems like the only way you _did _hurt him was by walking away." I could hear Daniel's words but they weren't reaching my head, they didn't make sense to me,

"Yes I will, I always do. Walking away was the best thing for him. And me." I muttered, looking up at him. All I could see in Daniel was Derek. The shape of his face, the light stubble across the jaw, the pale skin. Somehow even the slight difference in hair colour made me think of Derek. The only thing that was different was their eyes. Derek's were cold and calculating silver. But Daniel's were like liquid, dark golden brown that sucked you in. Looking into those eyes, I saw myself reflected back, but still all I could think about was Derek.

Tears started to well up as I finally accepted the fact that I could never have what I truly wanted. Blinking them away hurriedly, I turned away from Daniel, refusing to let myself cry this time.

"Hey, it's ok to cry." Daniel soothed, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulders,

"You finally accepted that he never left your heart but that you can't be with him didn't you?" he asked, I just nodded, breathing deeply, not letting the tears fall.

"He'll understand." Daniel made the words sound like a promise, but how could someone keep a promise like that? And I already knew that Derek wouldn't understand. The only way to protect him was to make him hate me. I hated that, but I had to.

But how to make him hate me was the question.

"He won't. I have to drive him away Daniel. He has to hate me." I whispered, a plan forming in my mind, I didn't like the plan, but Derek was going to hate it, and me. It would work. It had to.

"I guess I'll help if that's really what you want to do but.-" I didn't let him finish, but just leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. I was surprised that Daniel didn't break it apart immediately, but rather took control. This would certainly make Derek hate me.

I finally broke the kiss, some part of me wondering why the hell I hadn't done that sooner and the other wondering why the hell I wanted to kiss him again.

"I think he'll hate us both now." Daniel whispered, looking into my eyes, I nodded, listening to the inner war fighting inside me.

**One week later**

"Where's Kayla?" I'd heard Derek coming from the moment he stepped foot into the little clearing outside the old Hale house. I'd been camping out here with Daniel for a week now and clearly Daniel had kept his promise and somehow made the word spread.

"Inside." I heard Daniel reply, and then Derek's footsteps going up the porch and into the house, and then I saw him from my spot on top of the stairs.

"Kayla, we need to talk." Derek hissed. He looked super pissed. Good.

"I don't think we do Derek. I told you that you never got me back. I wasn't lying."

"If that were so true then why did you say that you won't let yourself hurt me again? You say you don't care, but it is so obvious that you do." My eyes flicked from Derek to Daniel as he walked in, standing just behind Derek. I walked down the stairs, determined to prove to Derek that I didn't care anymore. If I tried hard enough, maybe I would believe it myself.

"I must of been delusional, if I really cared Derek don't you think I would of left town already? If I cared oh so much why would I of even come back?" I was standing right in front of him now. I looked into his eyes, prepared to quench the flicker of affection that I knew would come, but never did.

"Look I think you do care. I think that this is all just some charade. I think you're trying to get me to believe that you don't care, I don't believe it Kayla. And I won't believe it." Derek was full of determination, but I saw the crack in his armour. Side stepping Derek I took the extra step forward, meeting Daniel's eyes and then reached up, bringing Daniel's face closer to mine and once again I kissed him. The sharp intake of breath from Derek told me I'd just cracked his armour. Pulling back I turned to face Derek again, not looking back at the shocked Daniel.

"Still believe I care Derek?"

"The Kayla I know would never of done something like that. Even if she didn't care and she had moved on. You would never do that." Derek's voice was full of disbelief.

"Sometimes people just change Derek," I said. This was starting to get frustrating,

"Not you Kayla, you never changed, you hated change back then. What happened to the girl that I knew? Where did she go?"

"She is long gone Derek. She left the moment I walked out of that alley way." I sighed, I had tried explaining this so many times now.

"Why did she leave?" Derek questioned, his arms finally dropping to his sides from where they'd been crossed over his chest,

"Because she realised she couldn't be here anymore. She left because she knew that she would hurt you and she couldn't let that happen again."

"She already has Kayla. You say you don't want people to get hurt but your actions contradict those words, if you didn't want people to get hurt why are we here right now? If you didn't want this to happen, why did it?"

"Not you Derek. That isn't me anymore. I told you, that girl you think you're talking to is long gone. She left ages ago. This is me now Derek and I sure as hell don't care about you anymore."


	5. Emotions make you weak

**Author's Note; **

Hey guys, I apologise so much for not updating for so long, but it was hard core exam week at school so I had no time and then my computer broke and then I was having writer's block, which is why this chap is so short.

So I apologise for the short chapter as well, but hopefully the next one will be longer, I think it will be and I will update sooner this time, I promise!

**Babetteisawesome**  
><strong>Lovely lovely lovely! This was as good as the others! Brilliant! <strong>  
><strong>Update ASAP! <strong>  
><strong>Babetteisawesome<strong>

Haha thanks:) And thanks for always reviewing, I know I can always count on you to!

Soo thanks for reading guys :)

Make sure to read, tell people about, favourite, follow, review and enjoy the Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>Light rain fell from the dark clouds, making the dark night seemingly darker. All that could be heard was the sound of the little droplets pelting the leaf strewn ground and blackened, burnt wood.<p>

"Kayla...we need to talk." Daniel said emerging from the old Hale house, he stood on the porch in the dry, looking out into the rain towards the girl that stood in it.

"About what?" I asked as I turned to face him,

"About Derek," Daniel replied,

"I don't want to talk about Derek." I muttered, turning back around to face the trees. I didn't know what it was about the rain in Beacon Hills but it seemed different to all the other places I'd been. Somehow more alive and dangerous.

"Well, too bad. We're going to talk about him, so get out of the rain and come inside." Daniel said and then he turned and walked back inside, assuming I was going to do what he said. In that way, Daniel was so different from Derek. It was a change I liked. I couldn't stop the small smile on my face as I did indeed walk out of the rain and back inside the house.

"Here." a towel was flung at me as I closed the door, catching it with one hand I followed Daniel further into the house, drying my dripping hair as we went.

"Ok first things first, I want you to know that I am grateful that you're trying to protect my brother, but you have to stop bringing me into it."

"Bringing you into it?"

"Look I understood the first kiss, you wanted him to hate you, and I think you succeeded Kayla. But the second, I don't think that was necessary."

"I disagree, he came here Daniel, he made it quite clear that he thought I was faking and I can't have that. If he thinks I'm faking then he won't stop until he proves it and then I'll hurt him yet again."

"The thing is Kayla, you have hurt him, twice now. By trying to protect him, you are hurting him! And you're not only hurting him you know, other people are getting hurt to," Daniel was getting angry now, and so was I. No one seemed to understand what I was trying to do.

"I know I hurt him, ok. I know I did. But that little bit of hurt now is going to save him from a whole lot more of it later. He can't be near me, none of them can." I shouted, the rage in me suddenly exploding. I paused, the rest of what Daniel had said sinking in,

"How have I hurt other people as well?" I asked, no longer shouting. With a sigh Daniel shook his head,

"I'm done being used. I actually want to try and mend my relationship with Derek, not destroy it. You go ahead and do whatever the hell you want Kayla, but you can't keep using me to hurt Derek." He had avoided my question.

"Why do you care so much? You've been gone from his life for how many years?" I countered,

"Because unlike you, I can't go around pretending to care about people I don't. You kissed me twice now, without hesitation, to try and protect him. Even though that may not matter to you and you may not care one little bit about me, you have to understand that it isn't the same for me." It took me a while to understand what Daniel had actually said, but when I did, I couldn't stop the small intake of breath.

"Daniel I-"

"You don't need to apologise to me Kayla. You need to go apologise to Derek. You need to explain that it really was fake." I was shaking my head before he'd even finished the first sentence. This changed things, maybe not a lot, but some. I hadn't even thought about how Daniel felt.

"I do though. I didn't even think about how you felt, I was just so focused on trying to get Derek to hate me-" I couldn't stop the words flying from my mouth. All of a sudden I had gotten this need to apologise to Daniel, my brain was saying that I had to make it better, that what I'd done was wrong.

"Stop Kayla. It's ok. You had no idea, you can't be blamed. I'm _not _blaming you."

"But I kissed you and you felt that way..." I couldn't even finish that sentence,

"Yes, you did, and yes, I did. But that doesn't matter-" I cut him off,

"Yes Daniel it really does."

"No it doesn't."

"Why doesn't it matter?" I asked, stopping the back and forth argument then.

"Because it doesn't matter how I feel Kayla, how can you not see that? Derek still loves you and he always will, I refuse to get between that no matter how much I want to. It wouldn't matter if I tried anyway, it's so obvious to me that you still love him to. No matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise, you both love each other."

"I can sure as hell try to not love him," I muttered, looking at the ground. I didn't want to love him, I didn't want to love anyone, love was a weakness. Love allowed people to get hurt. Love was not a builder, it was a destroyer. On that level, all emotions destroyed in some way. Love hurt people, happiness could be rained on, hope could easily be smashed like glass and freedom was easily taken away by a simple cage. All those supposedly good emotions were actually the worst things someone had to deal with.

I didn't want to deal with them anymore.


End file.
